The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a vertical compound semiconductor field effect transistor on a group IV semiconductor substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
A compound semiconductor field effect transistor employing a compound semiconductor material provides advantages and/or applications that field effect transistors employing a group IV semiconductor material. However, integration of compound semiconductor field effect transistors with field effect transistors employing a group IV semiconductor material on a same substrate poses significant challenges due to limited compatibility between processes for the two different materials. Thus, a method is desired for integrating devices employing a compound semiconductor material and devices employing a group IV semiconductor material.